PLAYBACK
by Snakky-strikes-back
Summary: Vous doublez une star mondiale en tournée? Vous avez envie de lui régler son compte? Vous vous appellez Malfoy? Et cette star, elle s'appellerait pas Potter? ONESHOT


**Allez, je me remets sur un Os, pour inci, celui-là. Il va te faire hurler tant il est absurde, et décousu. Mais c'est difficile de faire mieux, ma belle. **

**J'ai faim et y a une tartine de kiri qui me fait du coude depuis 30 minutes. Mon père me l'a mise là pour que je dégage de l'ordi. Il connaît son affaire, le bougre.**

**MERCI AUX REWIERS, MERCI MERCI! :) C'est un plaisir de composer mes cochonneries pour vous. A vot' bon coeur!**

**Enjoy...**

**PS: biz' à ma Kiko **

**OoO**

Chaque fois, c'est la même rengaine. Je ferme les yeux, et j'ouvre mes oreilles. Sinon, je peux pas leur plaire, et si c'est le cas, c'est lui qui en pâtira.

Acte paradoxal. Je ferme les yeux, je ne peux plus voir où je suis, pas plus que je ne peux m'identifier vis-à-vis de ce monde qui m'entoure. Et pourtant, quand je ferme les yeux, ma réalité s'agrandit, au son de leurs cris, des vagues de cris, des milliers et des milliers, qui acclament, réclament, attendent et veulent le son de ma voix. Et son corps à lui. J'ouvre les oreilles pour oublier que c'est de mon corps à moi que s'extrait la voix qu'ils désirent .

Car c'est son corps à lui qu'il voient. Ils ne ferment pas les yeux, eux. Ils ne peuvent pas savoir. Ils n'ont pas idée de l'immense supercherie qui se déroule juste sous leur nez, juste derrière le rideau. Le rideau est toujours trop grand pour me cacher, et trop noir pour me dessiner. Personne n'a idée qu'il y a quelqu'un qui ferme les yeux et ouvre ses oreilles derrière ce mur de velours, qui ne philtre ni lumière ni gloire.

Le show biz.

Un théatre burlesque. Tragique. Lucratif, pour sûr.

Vous vous figurez cette gueule d'ange qui chante pour vous les chansons d'amour les plus touchantes, celles qui semblent avoir été écrites par les Dieux, et qui se fait doubler parce qu'il arrive pas à discerner un Do d'un Si?

Quand il se fait interviewer, il déclare que l'inspiration lui est venue d'une expérience traumatisante. Le con, il est pas capable d'aligner trois accords. Et question paroles, heureusement que son manager lui a fait signer un contrat comportant une clause stipulant qu'en aucun cas il n'avait le droit (moi, je dirais le toupet) d'écrire des paroles pour les chansons qu'il ferait semblant d'interpréter.

Aussi poète qu'un gobelin, aussi musicien qu'un troll. Et pourtant, c'est lui qui est affiché sur les posters des groupies. Ecoeurant.

Le concert commence. Cependant, même si je chante comme un beau diable, il se déhanche sur scène avec, m'a-t'on dit, les plus beaux effets. On partage le boulot. La même rengaine. Il danse, il séduit, il stigmatise et affole les foules, son corps est électrique, en exhibition devant leurs yeux grands ouverts, accoutré avec soin, vibrant de vie, suave et délicieux. Moi, je berçe leurs oreilles.

Soyons honnêtes, qui se soucie des oreilles aujourd'hui? Ils ont devant eux une superbe créature, qu'ils ont érigée en idole. Il est pour eux aussi inaccessible qu'une divinité. Ils ont foi en lui, pensent à lui tous les jours, regardent son profil sur le facebook sorcier, traquent les affres de sa vie, fouillent les poubelles de son passé, examinent ses vieilles casseroles quand ils n'ont rien d'autre a se mettre sous la dent mais toujours, toujours, le prennent pour un modèle de jeunesse, de beauté, de succès et de richesse. Ayant autant d'atouts pour lui, il les dépasse de loin malgré ses vissicitudes.

Aujourd'hui, c'est vrai, on révère non plus la vertu mais les apparences glorieuses.

Vaut mieux être Apollon que Saint Antoine.

Vaut mieux être Néron que Sénèque.

Vaut mieux être Potter que Malfoy.

Pas que j'ai un lien de parenté très marqué avec Sénèque. Mais vaut mieux être sur scène que derrière le rideau.

J'ai beau faire vibrer ma voix, la faire grimper, tourner sur elle même comme un florilège mélodieux, la faire flotter, comme des notes perdues, dans l'air nocturne qui m'entoure, la courvrir de mes peines ou l'habiller de ces timbres délicats et sémillants, je reste une voix, à défaut de montrer mon corps.

C'est le truc avec le playback. On a une voix d'un côté, qu'on greffe artificiellement à un corps, de l'autre côté du rideau. Et ce par un procédé de tromperie qui prend ses racines dans le rideau même qui me sépare de ce bâtard de Potter. Le théatre a toujours été une affaire de douille. On vous douille depuis des millénaires, cher public. On donne à Potter une voix comme on donnait un masque aux acteurs grecs dans l'Antiquité. On a mis un rideau sur le fond de la scène comme Shakespeare en avait foutu un pour qu'on ne le voie pas bégayer son texte cinq minutes avant d'entrer sur scène.

Je me plains pas. Je ne vous ai pas devant moi, en masse. Des milliers et des milliers d'entre vous. Moi, je suis derrière le rideau. La rançon de la gloire, j'imagine, je n'ai pas à en souffrir.

Fin du concert. Rappel. Je continue de fermer les yeux, je m'enivre de leurs hurlements, je mesure à leur intensité s'ils ont été sous le charme ou non, si oui, à quel degré, et quelle chanson veulent-ils que je chante de nouveau.

Je vais pas me voiler la face. C'est lui qu'ils exigent de revoir. Une histoire d'yeux. Le bonheur de le toucher encore un peu du regard, peut-être. Moi, je l'ai jamais revu depuis Poudlard. Je me suis trouvé un job dans un cabaret, le producteur de Potter m'a repéré, m'a dit que je gagnerai dix fois plus que dans mon cabaret malgré le sang et la crasse qui traînait sur mon nom depuis que la traîtrise de mon père s'était vue confirmée au sortir de la Guerre. Vénal comme je suis, j'ai dit oui.

Voyez, Sénèque et moi...

Bref. On m'a dit "tu chanteras pour lui" et j'ai haussé les épaules. Au début, je me disais que c'était pas vraiment pour _lui_ que je chantais. Je chantais pour _eux_."

Et je ne l'ai jamais vu. Il passe trop rapidement de la scène à sa loge. Je suis dans l'ombre, il me voit pas. En fait, il s'en fout. Il me dit jamais "tiens, t'as vu, ce soir c'était complet, hein?". En même temps, je vois jamais si c'est complet ou non, j'ai les yeux fermés. Banane. Mais je sais d'après la résonance des cris. Et puis c'est Potter. C'est rarement vide, avec lui.

Rappel, je chante, il se trémousse. L'illusion dure, dure, dure dure encore encore, encore, encore...

Rappelle moi, Potter, les moments où t'insulter était mon seul souci. Rappelle moi les humiliations et la méfiance, les revanches et les rayons frileux de notre adolescence glaçée par les destins. Parce qu'à l'époque, on avait des destins.

Aujourd'hui, on vivotte, on s'engouffre dans toutes les opportunités et on court sur des sentiers battus, qui par les âges se dégradent et perdent tous les émerveillements d'une vie extraordinaire. Ils sont un parcours de santé, qu'on suit pour ne pas s'écorcher l'âme, sans penser qu'on égare jusqu'à son propre coeur.

Rappel qui dure encore, et toi qui te démène pour eux, qui crient pour toi.

Et moi qui ne vit pour personne.

Enfin...

OoO

Prends ton petit sentier tout tracé jusqu'à ta loge, comme à chaque fin de concert, ne te perds pas, ton chemin ne connaît pas de bifurcations. Tu le vois bien. Si seulement tu pouvais m'entendre.

Pas après pas, tu es le petit bonhomme de bois du conte, qui s'anime pour le plaisir des yeux, et quand tes pas quittent la scène, tu reviens à ton état de marionnette. Tu redeviens ce petit morceau de personne qui se fait tirer ici et là par le destin - ton salopard de manager, en l'occurence.

Je suis ton ombre, et tu sais ce que l'on dit des ombres. elles sont le corps de l'âme. Si tu ne peux élever la voix contre ton destin, c'est moi qui chante pour toi, parce que, fragile idole, tes sens sont limités. Tu ne fais que voir pour mieux être vu, quand c'est ta propre musique qu'il te faut écouter pour pouvoir la libérer.

Tu passes, tu souris, tu as fait du chiffre, tu as vu la foule, tu a été vu. tu t'es enivré de la musique qu'ils composent pour toi, vulgaire et odieuse, la musique qu'ils font de toi.

Chaque fois, c'est la même rengaine. Je ferme les yeux, et j'ouvre mes oreilles. Mais finalement, à quoi ça sert?

OoO


End file.
